Lucky Charms
by lil smiles
Summary: "There are no real apples in Apple Cinnamon Cheerios." "Then why does it have the word 'apple' in its name?" "Corporate brainwashing." Jane/Lisbon fluff. ONESHOT.


**A/N: Okay before I start I want to thank all of my anonymous reviewers since I can't personally thank them myself. Special thanks to _niza3001_ and _shepweir always_ for their kind words. To all of my faithful readers, thank you, thank you, thank you, from the bottom of my heart. This is just a short, fluffy piece inspired by fond childhood memories. I actually would like to issue a challenge to all Mentalist authors to write a childhood inspired fic. It's a lot of fun. Enjoy!**

**Warning: Warm and fuzzies are lurking. So is a lot of dorky Jane/Lisbon loving. Red John is not. Maybe this should have been called an inverse warning. **

**Disclaimer: This fic contains a lot of shameless product placement. I do not own _Cheerios, _****Apple Cinnamon ****or any other variety**, nor do I own _Lucky Charms_ (they're the property of _General Mills_ and _Post_, respectively). I also do not own _Safeway_, although I was a former employee (great company!). And as always, I don't own Jane or Lisbon.

* * *

**Lucky Charms**

"What's your favourite cereal?"

Lisbon glanced up and found her consultant peering at her through the tiny hole of a _Cheerio_.

"Why are you asking me this?"

"Just curious," he said with light shrug of his shoulders.

Popping the _Cheerio_ into his mouth, Jane lay back down onto her couch as he grabbed another handful from the bowl in his hand.

"I don't eat cereal," Lisbon replied offhandedly.

"You don't?" he exclaimed. "Well that's a travesty."

"It's basically just refined sugar."

"But that is precisely why it's so good. Besides, _Apple Cinnamon_ _Cheerios _at least has some fruit in it."

"You do realize that they don't use real apples."

"Then why does it have the word 'apple' in its name?"

"Corporate brainwashing."

Jane smiled broadly.

"Quoting me are you?"

"You're not the only one that has a fortress for a mind."

"Two for two! Got any more?"

She laughed as she logged off her computer.

"You want to grab a bite to eat?" she asked casually.

"I already have my bowl of cinnamony goodness."

"I mean real food."

Jane's eyes widened in mock horror.

"Don't listen to her," he consoled his bowl of cereal, "she doesn't mean it."

Lisbon made her way towards him and leaned in close.

"I meant it."

Jane covered the sides of the ceramic bowl with the palms of his hands.

"Take it back."

Rolling her eyes, she straightened but not before stealing a _Cheerio_.

"Hey, get your own."

"You're right, these are delicious."

"See," he beamed happily. "Have I ever steered you wrong?"

"I can think of a _few_ occasions."

With a chuckle, Jane tilted his head back. He tossed a _Cheerio_ high into the air and caught it effortlessly in his mouth.

"Impressive," Lisbon complimented taking a seat beside him.

"Thank you."

He repeated the motions a second time with the same result. Lisbon eyed him skeptically before reaching for her own _Cheerio_, throwing it and catching it expertly in one go.

"Now that was impressive."

"I'm a woman of many talents. And for the record these are nowhere near as good as…"

"_Lucky Charms_," they replied at the same time.

They both stared at each other, large goofy grins spreading across their faces. Neither of them wanted to spoil the precious moment of happiness.

"I should get going," Lisbon said reluctantly. "You sure you don't want to join me?"

He appreciated her dogged determination to get him back in touch with humanity. But sharing cereal on her couch was about as far as he was willing to go, at least for now.

"I'm sure," he replied.

"Okay. Have a good night, Jane."

"You too, Lisbon."

Stealing one last _Cheerio_ for the road, she stood up. She only made it half way out the door when he realized he really didn't want to spend another miserable night alone.

"Lisbon," he called out.

She spun around and looked over at him expectantly.

"I've changed my mind. I'd love to join you for dinner."

He wished he had a camera just to capture how her eyes lit up.

"Any suggestions?" she asked.

"There's a nice little café a few blocks away that have the best crepes in town."

"Done. Do you mind if we swing by _Safeway_ first?"

He looked at her quizzically before realization dawned on him.

"I hear they have a sale on hearts, stars and horseshoes."

"Really? I heard it was on clovers and blue moons," she quipped, "or was it pots of gold and rainbows."

"No, I think it was…"

Pausing dramatically, he put down the bowl of cereal and pulled out a small red object from his jacket pocket. He stretched it out before quickly blowing it up. Satisfied with his workmanship, he tied off the end with a ribbon.

"One red balloon," he finished with a flourish.

She eyed him suspiciously.

"So what, you just randomly carry balloons in your back pocket?"

"I'm a man of many talents," he quoted her back.

"But how…"

"Now, Lisbon, if I told you all of my secrets it would ruin the magic."

He handed her the balloon, which she took with the reverence reserved for the most valuable of possessions.

"What about you?"

He couldn't help but smile at the pure innocence in her voice. Without even thinking, he draped an arm around her shoulders, simply glad he had decided to spend the evening with her.

"I already have my lucky charm."

* * *

_**Fin for now, Jello forever**_


End file.
